


Snapshots Of Life

by harleygirl2648



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred Squared drabbles. Little snapshots of their relationship. Takes place after Rôti for the most part.</p><p>Based off of a series of headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impulse Purchase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryWisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWisdom/gifts).



Freddie Lounds was a shopaholic. Now, this wouldn’t bother Frederick Chilton much if she bought quality products. But no, she was a definite impulse buyer of cheap novelty goods and beauty products. It drove him absolutely crazy.

He’d come home, to _his_ house, mind you, to find a new random item on the counter.

“Fredericka, why is there a pink ceramic owl on the kitchen counter?” he would ask in a slightly irritated way.

And she’d smirk back and answer with, “Well, Dr. Chilton, there was a whole collection of them in the clearance shelves at Home Goods.”

“Why did you feel the need to purchase this thing and not the light bulbs like you were supposed to?" 

“Are you psychoanalyzing me, doctor?”

“Answer the question, woman.”

“It was cute. So I brought it home.”

“That’s your reason?”

“Same reason I started dating you,” she’d say, kissing the tip of his nose.

And nothing more was said on the subject, and the owl remained on the counter.

Frederick even bought her the blue one.


	2. Scent of Victory

“How does this one smell?” Freddie said abruptly, sliding next to Frederick on the couch, sticking her slim wrist under Frederick’s nose.

“I am trying to write an article, Ms. Lounds,” was his sharp reply, typing in frustration. “I am not here to fuel your obsession with artisan perfumes. And it smells like my mother’s closet.”

She hit him with a throw pillow and frowned as she got up and walked to the kitchen to wash it off.

He smiled and called after her, “Could you bring me a glass of orange juice, dearest?”

“You’ve got two legs that aren’t broken.”

“But my cane is in my bedroom.”

“We’ve been over this, you don’t need the damn cane. We both know it’s an ego thing,” she yelled over her shoulder as she dried her hands off with a towel. She pulled another vial out of the package and applied a little dot to each wrist, rubbed the excess oil off on her neck and took a deep whiff. _Mmm, honeysuckle and ginger. I like this one._ Grinning evilly, she strolled back into the living room and plopped down next to him.

“I can’t believe you’re writing an article and not use your journalist girlfriend as an editor,” she said teasingly, grabbing the laptop. “Lemme see.”

He sighed heavily, and stretched out an arm around her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

_Mmm…that’s a nice smell…delicious, actually…gingery… like her hair…_

“Frederick.”

_Slightly sweet…is that honeysuckle?_

“Frederick.”

_Mmm…_

“FREDERICK CHILTON!”

Freddie yelled, right in his ear. It was at this moment he realized his face was buried in her neck and his arm was pulling her closer. He sheepishly sat up and looked right into her smirking face.

“Well,” she said triumphantly, “I guess this one was a winner.”

* * *

The hospital staff had noticed something. They all knew Dr. Chilton had a thing for that tabloid hound Lounds who liked to hang around the place. You could smell her a mile away due her perfume choices. And they also knew that the good doctor gave her a lot of private interviews in his office.

Now, they didn’t want to spread rumors or anything, but every time she left, Dr. Chilton smelled like honeysuckle and ginger the rest of the day.

And he seemed in an oddly chipper mood.


End file.
